


The Love Between a Hero and a Villain

by luwoo_woocas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M, Pure Smut, Twitter AU, What Have I Done, sorry to taint the luwoo tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwoo_woocas/pseuds/luwoo_woocas
Summary: A one-shot of Jungwoo and Lucas just having...a good time together. This is a scene in a superhero au, so they have powers.





	The Love Between a Hero and a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry to the luwoo gods, for I have sinned with this one-shot. Is it well written? Perhaps no. Was it proof read? Absolutely not. So pardon how horrible it might be lol! I wrote this and it's super rushed in the end cause homework and college made me snap. 
> 
> Anyways, let me explain some few things. This "scene" is a scene from my twitter au, in which Jungwoo and Lucas has powers. To summarize it, Jungwoo is a telekinetic and Jungwoo has superhuman strength. In the au they are dating right now, and I just wanted to write some smut. Hope you enjoy!

The beige wooden door creaked as Lucas pushed to close it. Jungwoo’s friend, Doyoung, has bid them farewell, given the late hours at night. Lucas turned around to see Jungwoo sitting comfortably on his bed, staring at the tall Chinese man. Lucas smiled back at him, captivated by how gorgeous a man can look in such simple pajamas. The Korean man’s hair was fluffed up due to the strong air in the room, and Lucas found it to be the cutest thing ever. He started walking towards the telekinetic, with the sweet desire of wrapping himself with in between the hero’s arms and embrace the lovely full moon night.

“Why are you walking so slow? I want to hug you so badly,” the hero whined. Lucas was taken aback at Jungwoo’s words, but at the same instant lunged himself towards Jungwoo while opening his arms. Jungwoo yelped in surprise as he was pushed down into the bed by the force of Lucas’ body on top of his. They stared at each other for a long minute, looking to see if their eyes were holding any meaning at the moment. Jungwoo saw Lucas’ pupils dilate as seen as they stared at each other, showing his care and affection for the telekinetic. Jungwoo started blushing as soon as he saw Lucas’ eyes staring at him with such tender devotion. Lucas, on the other hand, saw something completely different in Jungwoo’s eyes. He knew those types of eyes held something powerful, as he has seen it in others. The only word that could describe Jungwoo’s eyes was the feeling of lust.

His discovery gained even more solid evidence as he felt Jungwoo’s hand caressing his chest up and down. Lucas admits he loved the feeling of Jungwoo’s hands tracing his body, from his chest all the way to his di-

_Lucas stop thinking those types of things._

He saw how Jungwoo bit his bottom lip and felt Jungwoo’s eyes looking at his arms intently. Lucas knew how much Jungwoo loved his arms, and quite honestly, whenever he heard the hero praise it, something down his pants twitched.

“Lucas.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows to showcase that he was listening to Jungwoo.

“I…want you. And I’m sure I want you _now_.”

Lucas’ eyes widened as he heard Jungwoo’s words. Truth to say is that Lucas wanted Jungwoo too, and _badly_. The villain has always been a lustful human being, and has had his many shares of sexual adventures; but for some reason he was hesitating. Fear invaded Lucas’ mind as he thought of all the things that could go wrong if they had sex. Lucas has been with villains before in the bed, but usually it would be those villains that chose him because of his strength. They knew how strong Lucas is physically, and enjoyed their intimate moments knowing they could potentially get hurt. He has seen his partners leave with countless bruises, and for those partners, it was sort of a _kink._ Lucas hated the idea of possibly even giving a slight scratch to Jungwoo’s beautiful body, and he knew the adrenaline of sex could provoke Lucas’ strength to get out of control.

“Jungwoo, you don’t know how much I feel the same way. But I’m _scared,_ I feel like I may hurt yo-“ Lucas didn’t finish his sentence because Jungwoo placed a finger on his lips.

“You could _never_ hurt me, Lucas. Don’t worry, I can guide you through it.” Jungwoo said. He cupped Lucas face, and pulled the villain towards him until their lips met. It was a sloppy kiss; and how couldn’t it be with all the emotions emanating around the two lovers. Their tongues danced around each other, trying to trace every inch of their mouths, and the sudden catch of breaths from both of them made their arms hug each other’s backs tighter. Lucas heard Jungwoo’s soft moan in between their kiss, and made Lucas’ cock twitch in lust. Lucas knew he wouldn’t be able to contain his passionate emotions, and as every second passed, his cock grew harder. He opened his eyes between the kiss as he felt something also equally as hard touch the surface of his pants where his private area was. Jungwoo quickly also opened his eyes as soon as he felt it. They both stared at each other, clearly knowing that both of them were hard just by a simple kiss.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Jungwoo?” Lucas asked, hoping the other would say yes, or else Lucas’ cock would be extremely disappointed. Jungwoo nodded feverishly, breathing hard as he felt he could no longer sustain his lust towards the Chinese man. Lucas nodded along with him, taking his affirmation, and proceeded to take off his shirt. Jungwoo’s eyes widened at the sight. _Holy shit, I can’t believe we are really doing this._

Jungwoo almost drooled at the sight of Lucas, with his eyes absorbing every inch of his bared chest. He bit his lips as he looked down at Lucas’ abs, and his perfect tan skin. Jungwoo followed Lucas’ actions by also taking off his shirt. He covered his chest with his arms, a little intimidated and embarrassed by the tall man in front of him. His cheeks turned a bright hue of pink, and he looked away for a moment. Jungwoo was confused as to why he felt that way, since he has been with other men before. But he does admit that he likes _dancing_ in the dark, given his insecurities. *

Lucas frowned at the way Jungwoo covered himself, and walked towards the pale man in front of him. He lifted Jungwoo’s chin with his hands so that the telekinetic could stare at him. Jungwoo saw the determination and calculative aura in Lucas’ eyes.

“How can you not know how beautiful you are Jungwoo? Do you not realize how obsessed I am with you, right now?” Lucas said. Jungwoo opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by the force of Lucas’ lips engraved in his own. Jungwoo closed his eyes and started moving his hands up and down and in distinct patterns in Lucas’ naked back. It wasn’t perfectly smooth, with some rough edges and scars, but Jungwoo loved the feeling of touching his boyfriend’s naked body. Jungwoo’s heart and mind begged to explore more, to feel more, to touch more. He wanted Lucas to take his breath away. **

“Lucas please…I want more. I _need_ more,” Jungwoo said hoarsely. Lucas moaned at Jungwoo’s words, feeling the same way as the man he was kissing. He grabbed Jungwoo’s shoulder and gently pushed him towards the bed, and admired how angelic Jungwoo looked laying down on the big queen-sized bed, even though his hair was in all directions.

Lucas places one hand on Jungwoo’s cheeks, and touched the Korean man’s lips with his thumb. He outlines it slowly and with pleasure he moves his thumb around his lover’s lips and starts to move downer into the neck. Jungwoo holds his breath in astonishment, and he felt absorbed in a sea of lust provided from his villain. Lucas now involves his other hand as he reaches Jungwoo’s chest. Jungwoo’s skin felt completely opposite as oppose to Lucas’, where the telekinetic skin felt as smooth as silk, while his had the roughness of wild terrains.

Lucas was growing desperate for more, he felt the inside his chest and his lower abdomen grow exponentially by each second. He fastened the pace of his fingers adventuring Jungwoo’s flesh, and he finally reached the zipper of Jungwoo’s jeans. He quickly unbuttoned and looked at Jungwoo for affirmation, earning quick nods from the latter. Lucas pulled Jungwoo’s pants down completely, and his eyes glowed when he saw Jungwoo’s ravishing thighs. Lucas swallowed hard, trying to contain the urge to kiss Jungwoo’s thighs (and possibly other parts close by). Lucas wanted to explore every part of Jungwoo’s body with his mouth, wanting to find the treasure point; the place that would drive Jungwoo crazy.

Lucas didn’t want Jungwoo to feel as if he wasn’t being an active partner, so he also took his pants off, showcasing an enormous bulge below his undergarment. Jungwoo’s eyes widened at the sight. _How big is his dic-_

Jungwoo wasn’t able to finish thoughts when Lucas pulled his undergarment down. Lucas’ manhood immediately sprung out from its cage. Jungwoo eye’s darkened at the alluring scene in front of him. Jungwoo understood how badly Lucas wanted to have sex, seeing the traces of pre-cum spewing out bit by bit. Lucas didn’t even look for Jungwoo’s confirmation, and he pulled down Jungwoo’s undergarment as well. Now they were staring at each other, looking at their naked bodies as a work of art.

Jungwoo thought Lucas had done much of the work at the beginning by his touches on Jungwoo’s chest, which provoked an immense stimulation from the older man’s part. He wanted to reward Lucas, so he got up from his laying state and sat on the bed.

“Lay down, Lucas,” Jungwoo said. Lucas looked at him puzzled, but he did as he was ordered to, and laid down in the middle of the bed. Jungwoo didn’t even hesitate to wrap his hands around Lucas’ cock. Lucas shifted his body immediately, taken aback from the sudden touch. He never thought how sexy Jungwoo’s soft hands looked around his manhood, but here he was, loving every second of it. Jungwoo started to gently stroke Lucas junior with his hands, even though his hands couldn’t go all around it given how big Lucas junior was and Jungwoo’s baby hands. Jungwoo reached the tip, and with his index finger he swirled around it, making Lucas moan in pleasure. Lucas chest moved up and down, with his hard breathing. Lucas was dazed off in a sea of pleasure and lustful desires. He didn’t think it could get better than this, but he felt a warm hollow sensation absorb his manhood. He then felt a smooth tongue circling his lips, and he instantly knew Jungwoo was suck his cock using his mouth.

_Fuck that feels so good…_

Lucas’ breath quickened by each second, and he never felt such an intoxication sensation before. He was not a virgin by any means, but he felt like everything was his first time with this hero. The thoughts of fucking the telekinetic relentlessly seized his mind, and he knew he couldn’t wait one more minute.

“Jungwoo please…I need you. I need you _now.”_

Jungwoo stopped sucking his villain’s member and smiled at him. Jungwoo was now also filled with his pre-cum, and he wanted no more than to feel Lucas’ dick inside him. He moaned at the simple thought of being fucked by the villain in front of him. So, Jungwoo plopped down beside Lucas, who was still lying down on the bed. This prompted Lucas to stand up, finally ready to prove how crazy he is for Jungwoo.

“Uh-I am going to need some lube, since you know…” Lucas said, clearly a bit embarrassed, even though Jungwoo already sucked hid dick (almost) dry. Jungwoo took a long second to process what he said, and when he did he giggled. Oh, how Lucas loved to hear that mesmerizing laugh. He felt as if his heart was doing jumping jacks, _I am really fucking whipped, damn._

Jungwoo used his powers to yank the cabinet door in the corner open. Lucas then saw a bottle of lube floating in the air towards their direction. _Thank mother nature for his telekinetic powers._

Lucas grabbed the bottle when it was at arm’s reach to him. He opened the bottle a grabbed a scoop on his fingers.

“Babe, I am going to get you ready for me, okay? I am going to go slow right now, don’t worry.” Lucas said. Jungwoo nodded in agreement, and felt the cold lube in the tip of his entrance. Jungwoo held his breath, knowing he was about to feel his entrance get invaded by Lucas’ fingers.

Lucas places one finger inside Jungwoo. Jungwoo grits his teeth and winces at the movement. Lucas shot back a look at Jungwoo, concerned the hero might be uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, Lucas keep going,” Jungwoo said breathlessly. Lucas’ fingers journeyed through Jungwoo’s entrance, and Lucas loved how much Jungwoo was enjoying it. When he felt that Jungwoo was comfortable and open enough, Lucas places two more finger inside Jungwoo. This makes Jungwoo yelp in pleasure, and Jungwoo closes his eyes, letting his mind drift in a fiery volcanic passion.

Lucas’ fingers were _long._ And Jungwoo knew this. It also had a strength of its own that Jungwoo has never seen before. Jungwoo felt like being fucked by Lucas’ fingers were as equal as being fucked by a regular dick from a regular hero. Jungwoo moved his hips, wanting Lucas to deepen his fingers inside of him. But what he wanted more was Lucas’ perfect cock inside of him, _immediately._

“Lucas, please…inside me…you dick…please fuck.” Jungwoo begged, barely able to even mutter the words. Lucas’ dick twitched just at the thought of how much the hero wanted to be fucked by him, and he wanted to oblige immediately.

Lucas spread Jungwoo’s leg even wider, preparing to enter Jungwoo’s entrance.

“Jungwoo, are you _completely_ sure you want to do this cause-“

“Just do it already, Lucas!”

“Okay! Okay! Chill!”

Lucas plopped his tip inside Jungwoo, and the hero gasped in pleasure. Lucas slowly entered his cock inside Jungwoo, and he felt as if time stopped, and all that moved was him and Jungwoo. He started moving his cock up and down, very _slowly._ He knew that his “regular” fucking was way too strong for a normal human being. He didn’t want to take the Jungwoo’s pleasure away by hurting him. So he kept a slow steady pace, even though his dick was telling him to slam harder after each stroke.

“Harder…please…” Jungwoo ordered. Lucas started going faster, but not by much, as he still felt it was too dangerous for Jungwoo.

“Lucas…harder please! I want you to give it your all.”

“Jungwoo it’s too dangerous.”

“I don’t care, Lucas! Just please do it…for me.”

At those words, Lucas couldn’t take it no more. He released all his lust towards Jungwoo, and started slamming into him with such an astounding force, it caught Jungwoo by surprise. He screamed Lucas name in both pleasure and pain, and he never felt this deep burning passion for someone before. The both were completely enthralled in their lustful adventure, and Jungwoo moaned every minute, every second, every millisecond. Lucas kept fastening his pace inside Jungwoo, and also touched all part of Jungwoo’s body. They were so absorbed in the heat of the moment, that they didn’t realize all the bruises left in Jungwoo’s body as Lucas touched him. Jungwoo truly felt his ass would split open, and couldn’t believe he has lasted this long still being fucked by the villain. But he was so invested in their mutual pleasure, he couldn’t care less about the pain he felt after each bang of Lucas’ cock.

Lucas kept hearing the floor about to crack and the bed frame about to split in half, but it was all background noise compared to the loud yells of moans from Jungwoo. Lucas also moaned loudly, and started repeating Jungwoo’s name breathlessly. Jungwoo felt he would go insane every time he heard his name being screamed by Lucas, and moaned louder each time. Jungwoo loved all of this. Every second of it. _He feels love._ ***

They both screamed their lover’s name in unison as they reached their climax. Lucas felt all his seed being spread inside of Jungwoo. And Jungwoo’s seed released itself and some landed on Lucas abs from the projectile, and the rest on Jungwoo’s abdomen.

Jungwoo’s hands let go of Lucas’ back and it plopped down into the bed. Jungwoo felt extremely sleepy and tired, and unfortunately, the pain from his bruises and his sore was not really taking a toll on him. But if there was one thing Lucas was good at; it was aftercare. He caressed Jungwoo’s face for a moment, then walked to the bathroom to get some napkins and in the closet to get a soft blanket for Jungwoo. He cleaned all the mess, and made sure Jungwoo was cozy in the bed, as Jungwoo was a second away from falling asleep.

Next thing he knew, he heard the gentle snores of Jungwoo, and laid down next to him; admiring the heroes’ perfect face. He knew deep inside him this wasn’t sex, for him, this was pure _love making._ Now that the hero wasn’t listening to him, he could finally say what he has been hiding inside of him all this time.

“ _I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd there it was! My first ever smut. As you can see, I am really bad at writing and I am super inexperienced. 
> 
> I put some asterisks throughout the one-shot, because I was listening to a particular song at that time and included it.  
> * Dance in the Dark - Lady Gaga  
> ** Take My Breath Away - Berlin  
> *** I Feel Love - Donna Summer
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed my crackhead scene. And also, this was a birthday present to @Markpleaserest, since this other crackhead supported me in writing it! I love you if you see this! 
> 
> Last, as I mentioned on top, this is inside the "universe" of my au, and my twitter is @luwoo_woocas if you want to check it out!


End file.
